Used, lost and Reclaimed Damon Salvatore
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: One Shot - A relative from Elena's past comes to visit, but doesn't count on her Ex-lover being back in town, a certain Salvatore brother, who happens to be the root of most of her problems, but there are some things she doesn't know. - Contains Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front Elena's house "Home sweet home" I smiled as I knocked on the door, and Elena opened the door and screamed "Ow..." I mumbled as I was tackled into a hug

"What's wrong?" A voice yelled as a man emerged in the doorway, I couldn't see him clearly due to the mass of Elena hair covering my face

"Nothing is wrong" she chuckled "everything is fine!"

"Yeah well if we don't stop spinning, my stomach won't be fine"

"Oh sorry" she smiled as she let me go, "Anyway this is my boyfriend -"

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"You know him?" I nodded

"I heard about him from … Jenna, she mentioned him briefly"

"Ok... well this is my Aunt, Rosalyn"

"Nice to meet you" he smiled, god this kid was nothing like his brother, which is lucky for him otherwise he'd be in for a world of pain

"Rosalyn come in we've got so much to catch up on" I nodded as I entered the house being tackled by Jeremy

"Rose!" he picked me up spinning me around "You're back!"

"What is it with you two and spinning" I groaned "You both owe me chocolate" I pointed at them accusingly "I need a drink" I rummaged through my bag pulling out a wine bottle and a cup

"What's that?" Elena questioned as Jeremy tried to swipe it

"No way, this is my wine, none for you"

"Ehh, don't be like that Rose!" I chuckled

"You won't like it" I smiled as I poured a glass, "But you can have this" I pulled out a small bottle of Russian Vodka, "It's strong, so dilute it... A lot!" I yelled as he headed upstairs "And for you my darling Elena I have this" I pulled out a box of chocolates "From Belgium"

"Are you tying to make me fat?" I chuckled

"Trust me honey, it's going to take a lot more than a box of chocolates to make you fat" I prodded her stomach "There's nothing there to fatten up" she smiled as she took the box

"I'll go put them in my room otherwise Jeremy will eat them" I nodded as I took a sip

"It takes too long to wash that crap out of your system" I mumbled

"You don't look too well" I turned to the youngest Salvatore brother

"Well I haven't eaten in a day or two, flights are such a pain" I refilled my cup "Want some?" I questioned, as I sat down on the chair "It's more to your tastes, if I remember correctly"

"What are you?" he questioned, I smiled as I took a sip "That ring?"

"It was a gift from my mother, she collected weird little heirlooms like it"

"Your mother?"

"Lorraine Ardenheim"

"Hunters" he mumbled

"You'd be correct" I took a sip "Don't worry I didn't follow the same path as my parents, it's a bit difficult with my... condition..."

"Hey" I turned to see Elena walking down the stairs "What do you want for dinner?"

"How about I make it? My treat, Stefan can stay too" I smiled as I mooched into the kitchen. I started making dinner, I poured two glasses of wine, I handed one to Elena and Jeremy, I returned to pour me and Stefan a special blend "Here" I handed it to him "Dinner will be ready in a minute" I smiled. I watched as Elena kissed her boyfriend goodbye. "Someone's got it pretty bad" I chuckled as I caught the pillow thrown in my direction "That's cruel" I feigned hurt

"You're one to talk, anyway speaking of relationships, anyone in your picture?"

"I told you before, there used to be... but I won't fall or anyone again... it's not worth it..."

"You should get out there"

"I can't, one love... is all I have" I sighed "erm, there may be an... extended family member coming to visit, is it ok if he stays for a short while?"

"Sure" she smiled "Who is he?"

"I'll explain everything later, but for now, I want to know everything about Mr Salvatore"

"I don't know where to start"

"Hey Rosalyn, do you want to come visit Stefan? You can ask him about what's her name..."

"Lorraine" I stretched as I checked my phone,

"Well you should come" she smiled "Well..." I sighed

"Fine, how can I resist your little puppy dog pout" I flicked her nose "Lets go" we headed to the Salvatore boarding house, she knocked on the door and Stefan opened the door greeting her with a kiss "I hope you don't mind me being here, is it ok for me to come in?"

"Sure, come on in" he smiled I smiled as I crossed the threshold into the house

"Nice place you've got here, very … vintage" I smiled as I looked up at an old picture

"Well well well, look what the cat invited in, hello Rosalyn" I turned to face Damon

"Hello Damon" I hissed "How's eternity treating you? Eh Asshole?"

"Nice to see you're still as Feisty as ever, How's your dad? Oh he's probably dead by now... did he torment himself, I guess he couldn't kill you after all"

"He didn't know!" I hissed as I pinned him to the wall by his neck "Because Jackass I was kicked out onto the street before you turned me, do you want to know why? Because I refused to kill you" I snarled "So I'm sorry to say your little revenge plot failed"

"Rosalyn?" I released his neck as I turned to Elena "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Rosalyn and I are old friends" He draped his arm over my shoulder

"Release me or I will break your arm"

"You've been on the same diet as my brother, you don't have a chance" he whispered into my ear his breath hot on my skin

"Bite me"

"With pleasure" he smirked earning a slap across his jaw "Still pack a punch"

"Well observed" I hissed "and we're not old friends, Damon here turned me as a revenge plot against my father, a hunter, he got close to me then turned me, isn't that right?"

"something like that" he groaned,

"I shouldn't have come here, I'll see you at home Elena" she nodded as I headed back.

Elena sat on the sofa beside me handing me a tub of ice cream "You look like you need it"

"thanks... I wasn't expecting that..."

"What to meet Damon again?" I nodded "What happened between you two?"

"A lot" I sighed "I loved him, my parents were both hunters, so loving a vampire was a big no-no, my dad kicked me out after I refused to kill Damon, my mother however gave me this" I showed her my ring "A parting gift from a vampire that tried to murder me as a baby, my mother was your great grandmother, she knew a lot more than my father gave her credit for. That was the same night my life changed forever."

"He turned you" I nodded

"And gave me one of the greatest gifts I could ask for"

"What?" I was about to answer when there was a knock at the door "I'll be just a second" she went to the door as I took a mouthful of chocolatey ice-cream goodness

"Hi, is this the Gilbert residence?" That voice, I made my way to the door

"Ethan? You're early!" I ran and hugged him "ahh Ethan, Elena. Elena, Ethan... erm, can you invite him in please"

"He's a vampire?" I nodded "Fine, come on in. But you're going to explain everything" I nodded as I pulled him inside

"Oh I missed you so much" I hugged him "how was your trip? Did you stay out of trouble?"

"Of course I did, France was a bit overrated but Italy was nice"

"Right So you're going to explain who this guy is now right?" I nodded

"Ethan... is my son."

"Son? I thought vampire's couldn't have children?"

"Believe me so did I. Apparently this rule becomes void under a certain lunar eclipse that occurs once every five hundred years when the moon gets blocked by a certain comet." I smiled as I ruffled his hair "he was born human, but when he turned eighteen, he put me in an awful situation."

"I asked her to turn me"

"It wasn't something I wanted to do"

"Who's his dad?" I paused as I took out a piece if paper, I didn't want to risk it if someone was listening be it Stefan or Damon "Don't say it out loud" she nodded as I turned the piece of paper

"Seriously?" she shrieked "Does he know?"

"No, I don't plan on letting him? The last thing he needs is someone else to lash out on"

"Was it serious?" I nodded

"I told you I loved him"

"Mum has a bad taste in men" I chuckled "Well it's true"

"Yeah so you keep saying. Have you had anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a rabbit or two on the way over"

"So neither of you drink human blood"

"No, I couldn't betray my parents like that, and if he touches the stuff"

"I get in trouble"

"Correct" I smiled as I ruffled his hair

"Say there's a party on tomorrow night, do you want to come?"

"Sure, there's nothing better to do" I stretched "I'm going to sleep, don't stay up too late" I kissed Ethan and Elena's cheek.

"Ehh!" I shrieked as I tried on a short black dress with netting "I knew that fashion involved skirts getting shorter but this is ridiculous"

"It looks good on you, you're going to wear it!"

"Thanks..." I sighed as I got changed and bought our outfits. "How much are you going to make me dress up?" she just smiled as I got dragged upstairs.

"I look like a marionette" I sighed as I walked with Ethan

"A what?"

"A puppet" I sighed as I looked around at the entrance of the mystic grill "a very dressed up puppet. Oh well we're here now, promise me you'll have fun"

"of course I will, you should too" he kissed my cheek as we headed inside, I headed to the bar ordering a straight vodka, downing it I sighed as someone tapped my shoulder

"Hey you want to dance?" I turned to see a boy about eighteen maybe nineteen

"Sure" I smiled, may as well give it a go. We were dancing quite close, he started grinding up against me every once in a while

"May I cut in" another voice cut in one I could never forget

"Hey I was with her first-"

"I'm sure you don't mind, you're going to buy yourself a drink"

"I'm going to go buy a drink, see you later"

"Still relying on mind control I see" I turned away as he grabbed my wrist pulling me to his chest

"Don't walk away from me, we've so much to catch up on" his other hand traced my chin "Like your new boy toy" I pulled away from him only for his hands to creep around my waist pulling my body to his "Don't be like that" his lips nipped at my neck, part of me wanted to submit to his will but I knew as soon as I did, he'd just throw me away again. "Come on, tell me"

"Let go of me" I growled

"Not until you tell me what I want to know"

"Let go of her"

"Oh. You picked a stupid one, you don't know who your messing with kid" he looked him in the eyes "You're going to just walk away"

"Sorry that doesn't work on me" he smirked "Now let her go"

"Or what? I don't believe you turned him, you must really have a thing for him"

"Just go Ethan I can deal with him myself"

"So you're name's Ethan, how about we take this outside," He pulled my arm as we made our way through the crowd to the back door into the alley "Now, where were we?"

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" I snarled

"Oh didn't you get lively" his grip tightened causing me to gasp

"Mom!"

"Mom? I didn't know you were a mommy, here I thought I was your first"

"You were jackass" I spat at him "And my last"

"Oh, I didn't know you were so faithful" he roughly forced his lips to mine, then he was pulled away by Ethan

"Leave her alone!" he growled

"Keep out of it!" They both snarled at each other

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled "You're acting like children!"

"Well I guess I know where I get it from" Ethan hissed

"Ethan go back to the party" he looked at me

"Fine" he huffed before going back inside

"Quite a kid you've got there, why'd you take him in"

"Because he's my son, my flesh and blood"

"Vampires can't have kids, Rosalyn"

"Well apparently there's one exception to that rule"

"Real-ly..." he smirked as he pinned me against the wall "And what would that be?"

"Damon let her go" I looked over his shoulder to see the little brother

"We were just having a little chat"

"Damon!"

"Fine I'm leaving" he kissed me again "we'll finish this conversation later" and with that he vanished, I felt my legs give way as I slumped against the wall as I tried to breathe normally

"That was too close" Stefan gave me a questioning look "Do you know how difficult it is not to give in to that man" to the person you want more than anything

"I heard what you were talking about...is it true?"

"That Ethan's my son, or that I fell pregnant as a vampire?"

"Both"

"True, yeah they're both true, it's called Aphrodite's comet, passes earth once every five hundred years, causing a lunar eclipse which happened to be when... Damon … you know"

"Ok... Didn't want to know that much" I chuckled

"Is Ethan ok?"

"Yeah he came in and told Elena what was happening, I came out to help"

"Thanks for that" I smiled

"You don't look too happy about it" I gave a nervous chuckle

"He annoys the hell out of me, but I still can't get over him. No matter how hard I try"

"Damon's someone you need to get over, for yours and Ethan's sake"

"Tell me something I don't already know" I sighed "but it's impossible, it's like me telling you to not love Elena, to not be a vampire, to not be … you"

"Have you ever thought about telling him?"

"Every damn day" I stated as I walked back inside I smiled and gave a wave to Ethan mouthing the words I'm ok as I headed to Elena, "I'm going to head back home, have fun" she nodded and I headed back to Elena's house to sleep and lull things over.

*Stefan's POV*

"I'm going to head back home, I should check on Rose..." Elena mumbled she'd been worried about her after the incident with Damon

"I'll walk you home"

"It's fine, I'll go with her" I turned to see Ethan "I'm worried about Mum as well"

"Alright" I handed him a number "If Damon turns up again call me" he nodded

"Nice to know Dad's as much of a dick as she always said"

"You knew?" he nodded

"We don't really hide much from each other, she needed someone to confess to, and I wanted to know so we tell each other everything" I nodded

"Well be careful" he nodded as the two of them headed back to Elena's house and I headed back home. "Damon!" I yelled as I slammed the door

"What?" he groaned as he leaned against the door frame

"What the hell was that?"

"I was interested in her new boy toy, that's all" he looked at his hands,

"Why are you being so possessive over her all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden, Stefan" he stated "She's mine, she has been for years. Just a little hitch when I discovered she was part of a family of hunters"

"I thought that was why you turned her?"

"Oh I planned on turning her way before I found out" he smirked

"She's not your toy Damon!"

"Really?"he chuckled as he appeared by my side "She's dancing in the palm of my hand" he whispered as he walked to the door "She's staying with Elena right?"

"Don't you dare"

"Too late" he smiled and disappeared, I rushed to Elena's place, don't do anything stupid

*Rosalyn's POV*

"You should have stayed I told you I'm fine"

"But we were worried Rose" I chuckled

"Ok, ok I get it stop with the puppy dog pouts" I smiled "Well then who's up for ice cream, popcorn and a movie?"

"I am" I turned to see Damon stood at the doorway

"You invited him into your house?"

"It was long before I knew about the whole invitation thing" Ethan moved to attack but I blocked him with my arm

"Don't move Ethan, he's not here to hurt me"

"You no... him maybe" he smiled

"You won't touch him, or I'm so putting Vervain in the town's drinking water" he rolled his eyes and raised his hand

"Fine I won't touch him" I lowered my arm as Ethan sat down, "But you're coming with me"

"No she's not" Stefan came in pinning Damon to the wall

"Stefan stop" I stated as I walked to them "I need to talk to him... I owe him that much."

"See we're all fine here"

"Oh shut up" I groaned "Just come on before I change my mind"

"Oh aren't you demanding" he smirked as we headed outside, a good distance away from the house so Stefan couldn't hear us apparently. "So what do you want to … talk about?"

"Ethan" I clenched my fist "He's yours" he laughed, I brought my fist to his cheek "You son of a bitch you haven't changed at all" I snarled as I started to head back to the house when he grabbed hold of me I tried to fight back but we both knew he was stronger and it wasn't long until I was pinned to the ground with him on top of me, tutting as he stopped me from moving

"You should know I don't like being hit"

"You should know I don't like being toyed with"

"Well since you're stuck you may as well explain everything" I sighed

"Laugh one more time and Vervain is going into everything you come into contact with"

"Ok sweetheart, now tell me about this son of mine" I explained the little loophole in the vampire's reproductive ability, well lack of, and about Ethan growing up, I don't know if it was just my brain tricking my eyes into seeing what my heart wanted but it looked like he was genuinely interested... but that couldn't be right... it would be... a good thing... good things don't really happen to me. As we got further into the conversation he'd rolled off me and was lying beside me, a genuine smile on his face "Why'd you turn him? I didn't think it'd be something you'd do"

"I didn't want to... he begged me... I shouldn't have done it" I felt tears run down my cheek, he took my head in his arms before he brought me closer to him

"Shh"

"I shouldn't be here...with you" I forced us apart "I've told you... what I needed to... goodbye" then I quickly headed back home.

"Rose!" I closed the door as I took a deep breath

"Mum are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep" they nodded as I headed upstairs to bed.

The next morning during breakfast we were chatting away

"I'm going to go I promised to meet some of the guys today" I nodded as we waved him goodbye, he went then footsteps approached the kitchen

"What did you forget this time?" Elena chuckled when Damon emerged

"Nothing I don't think"

"You shouldn't be here Damon." I stated then I noticed the football in his hand

"I'm here for Junior over there" he pointed to Ethan "For some guy time" he smiled at me "If that's alright with you"

"Ethan it's up to you whether or not you want to"

"Sure why not," he stood up and the two of them headed out together

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"I hope so... it should be fine... Damon... still has a nice side to him" I chuckled "He sure enjoys making my life difficult"

*Damon's POV*

we were throwing the ball around when he stopped and looked at me "How much did she tell you last night?"

"Pretty much everything" I stated

"Right, you don't want me to start calling you dad or anything do you?"

"No Damon's fine," he threw the ball to me "So how's Rosalyn been over the past century or two?"

"Fine, I guess, she likes to keep herself busy"

"Right... of course she does"

"Why you asking anyway? Trying to get back into her good graces?" I chuckled

"Sharp kid, but not quite, I'm a bit beyond that now, she really hates me"

"She doesn't hate you" he mumbled "She's always bitching about how you used her, this that and the other, but she doesn't hate you. When she hates someone... you can tell. With you... she just doesn't want to feel like her only purpose was to be used as some sort of toy as part of your little revenge plot against her father. She gets really pissed when it comes to being used"

"Yeah she always was one to hold a grudge"

"Is that why you turned her? To get back at a family of hunters"

"As if, I wouldn't have even known about her father being a hunter if it wasn't for him screaming at her to kill me, she could have you know, but she let me go. Nope I'd planned on turning her long before that, but it's something you want to be sure of first...I guess the timing wasn't perfect" I shrugged "well the past's the past"

"Well it's never too late to try" he smiled "She never really gave up on you, you know... she never stopped waiting" he patted my shoulder, "but don't think she's going to wait for eternity" he started to walk away "hurt her and you're good as dead" when he disappeared I couldn't help but laugh it's getting easier to believe that kid's mine.

*Rosalyn's POV*

I sat in front of the dressing room mirror brushing my hair, I accidentally knocked one of my perfumes off the table, I bent down to pick it up, as I sat up I jumped at the reflection of Damon in the mirror "You still love doing that" I chuckled as I turned to face him "Where's Ethan?"

"Said he wanted to go find someone he met at the party"

"Yeah right" I stood up and walked to him "What aren't you telling me?" he smirked as he leaned down his breath on my cheek

"Wouldn't you like to know" why did his voice have to be so seductive? His hands moved down my arms as he pushed me backwards onto the bed he crawled on top of me as his lips trailed along my jaw and onto my neck where he nibbled softly

"Stop, Damon...no" I pleaded

"Why not, you know you want me, just as much as I want you" he growled against my skin

"Why? You've nothing to gain this time round, why are you using me this time?"

"I never used you" he leaned over me "I wanted to turn you before I knew about your parents, so just let it go already"

"But-" I was cut off as his lips connected with mine, I couldn't help but kiss him back, I needed him so much, it was unbearable.

His hands trailed down down my waist as he unbuttoned my shirt painstakingly slowly as my hands ran through his soft locks, I gasped as his lips were pressed against my stomach slowly inching towards my chest, stopping when he reached my bra, "I really hate these things you know"

"Is that so" I smirked as I pushed him up tugging the bottom of his shirt as I pulled it over his head before pinning him beneath me "be a good boy and I might take it off for you" I kissed him as my nails left a shallow scratch along his chest causing him to moan "You're such a pussy" I whispered as I nibbled at his ear then his neck as I let my teeth sink in a little deeper, before licking away the blood "You taste good" I smirked, as he groaned, I let my shirt fall from my arms as I used the sleeves to tie his arms to the bed frame "now no breaking free" I smirked as I kissed down his chest sometimes sucking a little harder until I got to his belt, I let my fingers trail along his waist, the bulge in his pants becoming more obvious the more I teased, "looks like someone's getting impatient" I kissed his trousers above his bulge causing a slight groan, I smirked as undid his belt letting my arm rub against him as I did, slowly sliding his trousers and pants down, I let my fingers slowly trace along his shaft causing a grunt before my lips wrapped around his tip, my tongue flicked across it causing a groan I smirked as I took more in my mouth, I began to get a slow rhythm building it up, I gasped when he suddenly thrust towards me, releasing into my mouth I swallowed some as crawled back up to his lips "Not bad" I smirked as I kissed his lips, as I unlatched my bra with one of my hands slipping it from my body "and your reward" he smirked as he unlatched his hands from the binding of my shirt as he flipped me onto my back

"You're going to regret teasing me" he growled as his tongue flicked across my nipple causing me to gasp as he picked up the pace getting rougher as he swapped, sinking his teeth into my flesh causing me to let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a moan, and I know he liked it as he sucked a little blood from the wound, his hands moved along my skin, just his touch was enough to drive me crazy as he pulled the remaining clothing from my body his hands began to massage my opening, his fingers slowly entering me caused me to gasp as he rocked them in and out he slowly drew his tongue across it replacing his fingers with it, as I tried my best to hold back when he began sucking my spot causing me to moan his name as I came into his mouth, he sat back up licking his lips before tracing my lips with his fingers which I took in my mouth licking them clean "Good girl" he smirked as he kissed me "ready for round 2"

"Always" I smiled as he forced himself inside me I rolled my head back as a moan escaped my lips as he started to grind his hips against mine, I bit my lip trying not to be too loud as he kissed me again sucking at my lip as he began to thrust his hips pumping in and out of me, I felt him twitch inside me as he released inside me triggering my orgasm "Damon!" I screamed his name. He pulled out of me leaning on top of me as he kissed my lips resulting in a battle for dominance which he won without much difficulty. I cuddled up to him as he pulled the blanket over our bodies, since neither of us had the energy to get dressed. "I never thought you'd be one for foreplay" I chuckled as I nuzzled his neck

"Sex isn't as functional as it used to be, plus I had to pay you back"

"Of course" I smirked

"So are you going to stay the night?" I traced my hand along his chest "or are you going to leave again?" I questioned

"Here seems like a pretty good option for now"

"Good" I smiled as I kissed his lips "because you're too comfy to give up" he chuckled as I rested my head in the nook of his arm as held me to him.

"Night" he kissed my head

"Night" I replied as I slowly fell asleep.

*Elena's POV*

I opened the door to see Stefan standing there looking worried "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Damon? He hasn't been home in two days. I think he's up to something"

"He came to see Ethan yesterday morning but other than that no... why do you think he's up to something?" I asked

"Because Damon has to be pre-occupied with something, he hates being bored"

"I thought I heard you down here" we turned to see Damon walking down the stairs with only a towel around his waist and drying his hair

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked as I looked away from Damon but I heard him chuckle

"Rosalyn let me use the shower that's all, I got fed up of your bickering, I haven't done anything bad I promise" he smiled, Stefan went to speak "she's in the shower" he paused "Actually she's just out of the shower"

"It's rude to listen to people showering!" Rosalyn yelled from upstairs

"I forgot you have super hearing" I mumbled

"Still doesn't stop her from yelling though" Damon groaned as he rubbed his ears.

"Serves you right" Rosalyn smiled as she walked down the stairs, fully dressed, drying her hair

"What's going on?" I asked

"Nothing much" she smiled, as Damon pulled her to him kissing her, they pulled away causing Rosalyn to laugh "Everything's fine, I let Damon stay with me last night... he wanted to get away from it all..."

"And finish some unfinished business" he kissed her again as her hands went around his waist

"Go get dressed" she mumbled as she sent him upstairs with a brief slap to his backside

"Right... what the hell?"

"That was rude" she chuckled, she sure was overly happy, then it hit me, I grabbed her wrist pulling her into the kitchen

"Did you sleep with Damon?"

"Of course she did" I jumped as Damon entered the room "Whispering doesn't help, your boyfriend was listening in" I looked to see a slightly guilty Stefan I sighed as Rosalyn wrapped her arms around Damon's neck once again locking lips before whispering something in his ear he chuckled as they both bit their wrists and drinking each other's blood

"Is that even normal?" I asked Stefan

"Some vampires show love in different ways, I guess Rosalyn shares Damon's blood lust"

"It's just lust!" Demon smirked causing Rosalyn to laugh

"It's fine. I promise" she smiled, maybe she'd keep Damon out of trouble... "Damon stop you're scaring the kids" she squealed as he picked her up

"Well we'll go elsewhere" he smiled a genuine smile as he carried her away

"I don't think I want to go home for a while..." I smiled at Stefan's response and I didn't need super hearing to hear them both whisper "I love you" to each other before disappearing somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya, Just wanted to let you know the sequel has just been posted. I'm not very good at sequels but I thought I owed it to those of you who reviewed to at least have a go :)

It's called: The Hunter's Fall - s/8711032/1/

hope you like it :)


End file.
